


Daddy's Kitten

by BangFragaria



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, Cock Cages, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub, Enemas, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, M/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Spanking, Subspace, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangFragaria/pseuds/BangFragaria
Summary: A series of one-shots about naughty, bratty Sub Louis who gets punished by his Daddy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. Jealous

''Good morning, Daddy," Louis says loudly, as he swings his leg over his sleeping Dom's muscular body to sit on his stomach.

Today is the day of their interview with Nick Grimshaw. Harry is sleeping peacefully next to him on his back, shirtless with sweatpants on.  
He stirs a little and mumbles incoherently, hands slowly coming up to rest on Louis's thighs. He slowly blinks his eyes open and sees his Sub smiling brightly at him.

"Hello, beautiful," Harry rasps sleepily, meeting Louis's eyes, "What's got you so excited, hm?"  
Louis shrugs and smiles, playing with the hem of his oversized hoodie. Harry brings his hands up to his small waist and sits up on the bed, back resting against the cushioned headboard, shifting Louis on his lap.

"Daddy, the interview's today!" the Sub exclaims excitedly, bouncing slightly on his Dom's lap.

"Oh, that's right, the one with Nick. Come on then, we have roughly 3 hours to get ready," Harry says glancing at the clock that read 8:00 AM. He gets up from their bed, lifting Louis up from his lap and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

Harry takes his hand and leads him to their bathroom. Louis, like all Subs, had to be cleaned thoroughly every morning by his Dom before starting the day.

Once they have brushed their teeth, Harry steers him to the enema room attached to their bathroom that houses all the enema equipment.The room has sleek black tiles on the floor and the walls. Bright white lights shine over different types of nozzles, a rack to hang the enema bags and two examination tables. One is a regular metallic examination table with a clean white sheet thrown over it and the other table has a hole in the centre with a bucket placed underneath. 

"Remove your clothes, Louis and get in position," Harry orders, turning his back to the Sub to prepare the two enema bags and nozzles. One bag contained warm saline solution that the Dom used to clean his Sub and the other bag was a milk enema that he reserved for punishments or as a sexual activity for whenever he was in the mood for it. Louis hadn't received the milk enema yet.

Louis removes his hoodie and panties quickly, cheeks turning pink at his nakedness. He chances a glance at his Dom who has his back turned to him, preparing the enema equipment. He climbs up on the regular bench and gets on all fours, arching his back to push out his ass, chest resting over the soft sheet and face resting in the crook of his elbow. It turns him on to be at the complete mercy of his Dom, everything on display as he waits for his Dom to do whatever he desires with his body.

"Okay, time for your enema now, baby" Harry says, turning back to look at his Sub. His breath hitches when he is met with the obscene sight of Louis on his hands and knees, back arched beautifully, ass high in the air, shaved sac swaying slightly and cock head peaking between his thighs. Harry groans at the sight, squeezing his semi-hard cock through his sweatpants and walks to the bench with the 2 enema bags.

Louis lifts his head and watches as his Dom hangs the enema bags on the rack and attaches the nozzle to the tube.

Harry then goes to stand behind Louis and rubs his palm soothingly over his lower back. Louis bites his lip in anticipation as he feels both of his Dom's large, warm hands move onto his arse, squeezing his cheeks. Harry spreads his ass cheeks to get a look at his puckered hole, "So beautiful, Lou" he grunts, watching his Sub's tight hole twitching.

"D-aaddy," Louis whines high, squirming and hiding his burning face in his elbow, embarrassed at being so exposed and having his Dom's full attention on his most private parts. He feels his small cock harden at being so exposed in front of his Dom.

Harry smirks at his Sub's shyness and brings a lubed finger to circle his tight rim and inserts it inside, stretching him just enough for the nozzle. He spreads his cheeks apart with one hand and brings the nozzle close to his hole with the other.

"What's your colour, baby?" 

"I'm green, Daddy," the Sub says and feels the cold, hard metal nozzle entering his hole slowly.

The process was uncomfortable and embarrassing at first but now he was getting used to his daily enemas after being Harry's Sub for a week. They had talked about their kinks, reds, yellows and greens extensively and he had discovered that administering enemas was one of Harry's kinks. It turned the Dom on as he watched his Sub undress and get on all fours, presenting his ass obscenely, ready to receive the enema every morning. It turned him on to see his belly swelling with the enema fluid. Louis agreed to try it once and found that despite being shy, he was turned on by how humiliating the process was. Humiliation in private and in public were added to his list of kinks since then.

Louis groans as he feels the warm fluid flowing in, wiggling his arse at the funny feeling. He clenches around the nozzle, trying not to let anything out.

The Dom then takes a step back and palms himself through his sweats as he watches the fluid entering his Sub's hole through the transparent tube, making his belly swell slightly. 

Once the bag is emptied, the Dom removes the nozzle from his hole, watching it clench tightly in an attempt to hold everything in. 

"Louis, you have to hold it in for 10 minutes now. If you let anything seep out, you'll be receiving a punishment," he tells the Sub firmly as his places his hand on the Sub's belly to feel the bulge.

The Sub whimpers softly and nods as his thighs tremble in an attempt to keep the fluid from seeping through his hole. The Dom stands by his side, softly muttering words of encouragement and rubbing a hand over his arched back. The Dom knew his limits well and when 7 minutes were done, he asks, "Colour, baby?"

"G-green, Daddy," Louis says.

When the last 3 minutes were remaining, the Dom always liked to play with his Sub's hole a little.  
Harry moves to stand behind Louis. "Let me look at you baby," he says and the Sub flushes as he feels his Dom's large hands spreading his cheeks to look at his entrance clenching tightly. The Dom watches with a smirk as he taps the pad of his index finger lightly over the Sub's tight hole a few times to tease him. "You're doing so well, baby. Taking it so well." Louis whines as he feels the painful contractions start.

The Dom moves forward to help Louis climb down the bench and watches as Louis walks hurriedly to the toilet stall, ass jiggling, with a bulging belly. Louis comes out of the stall after a few minutes, looking much more relaxed and walks back to where his Dom is standing sporting a prominent tent in his sweats.

"You okay, baby?" the Dom asks as he looks into the Sub's blue eyes and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"Fine, Daddy." the Sub answers, smiling shyly as he eyes the Dom's bulge. Harry was always turned on and half-hard when his Sub was naked.

"I want to try the milk enema on you today, but not as a punishment." the Dom says, chuckling when the Sub's eyes innocent blue eyes widen in excitement. He loved it when the Dom tried new sexual activities with him. 

"Would you like that?" the Dom asks, eyes trailing over his Sub's naked body, lingering longer at his little cock. Harry loved that his Sub was shorter than him and had to tilt his head up to meet his eyes. Everything about Louis was small, including his cock. He kept his cock caged most of the time as he was not allowed to touch himself without his Dom's permission. He loved the Sub's voluptuous ass and kept him full with a plug or a dildo most of the time. Harry always made him wear panties and short skirts and crop tops as it accentuated his already curvy figure.

Louis wants to try the milk enema and please his Dom but doesn't know exactly what he is expected to do. Harry sees the confusion on his cute face and explains, "You will assume the same position while receiving the milk enema and will have to retain it for 5 minutes. Then I will help you get on the other examination table where you will squat over the hole and release into the empty bucket placed below." 

"Ohh um, r-release in front of you Daddy?" Louis questions, blushing at the thought of squatting in front of his Daddy on the table.

"Yes, baby. You okay with Daddy watching you?" the Dom questions, never wanting to cross the Sub's limits.

"Yeah Daddy, you can watch," Louis mumbles softly, eyes downcast as he feels a pool of arousal in his belly at the humiliation aspect of their next activity.

Harry feels his dick twitch at how shy Louis is but that humiliation by his Dom turns him on.

"Okay, baby present yourself on the regular table for me," the Dom commands.

Louis gets on all fours and presents his freshly cleaned hole to his Dom with a blush rising to his face. He squeezes his little hard cock and pumps himself a few times to allow himself some relief.

"No touching yourself without my permission, love," Harry tells him a calm voice and Louis immediately drops his hand. Harry straps his legs and arms to the bench, and brings down the nozzle attached to the milk enema bag and places it on the table next to the Sub's feet temporarily.

He takes a step behind Louis to look at him properly. He pulls out his cock that was semi-hard since the cleansing enema and starts stroking it as his eyes trail over the Sub's pink hole and full sac that was hanging between his spread thighs.

Louis squirms and blushes harder when he realises his Daddy is staring at his exposed parts and stroking himself.

"Can Daddy record this on his phone, darling?" Harry asks as he is extremely turned by this activity and wants to record it so that he could watch it later.

"Okay, Daddy," Louis nods and hears shuffling behind him as the Dom brings his phone and starts recording Louis tied to the enema bench from behind first.

He slowly circles Louis, fondling his balls, cock and nipples as the camera captures the Sub's position from all sides. He then lifts Louis' head from the crook of his elbow. Louis looks into the camera, blushing profusely and smiles shyly at his Dom who scratches his scalp. The Sub sees Harry's hard cock hanging out of his sweats and moves forward to suck the head with his pink lips, flitting his tongue over the slit.

Harry groans and tightens his hold on the Sub's soft hair with one hand and continues recording with his phone in the other. He pulls his dick away from the Sub's sinful lips after a minute and goes to stand behind him again.

He brings the camera close to the Sub's tight hole first and fingers him with two lubed fingers. It doesn't take long to prep him as he was already stretched after the cleansing enema but this nozzle is going to be slightly thicker with an inflatable balloon and Harry doesn't want to risk hurting his boy. The Sub moans and arches his back every time his Daddy's long fingers brush against his prostate.

His small cock was now achingly hard, pink tip dribbling precome onto the sheet.

Harry removes his fingers from his hole and pulls his sac and cock behind to show his leaking pink cockhead to the camera. He wraps his long fingers around the Sub's shaft and rubs his thumb over his slit teasingly, smearing precome over his shaft and balls as he massaged them.The Sub squeaks at the stimulation and breathes heavily, moaning, "Ahh D-addy!"

Harry chuckles lowly as he withdraws his hand and brings the nozzle to the Sub's hole.

"Colour, Lou?"

"Green, daddy, green," the Sub answers without hesitation.

"Good boy."

He continues filming as he pushes the thick nozzle into his hole slowly and Louis moans at the stretch. 

Once it is positioned deep enough, he grabs and squeezes the Sub's cock and balls once more in his large palm. He starts the flow of the fluid and takes a step back to continue filming, the camera focused on Louis's ass in the air as white liquid rushes into his hole through the tube. Harry continues stroking himself to the sight as Louis whimpers and uselessly ruts his hips in the air.

Harry removes the nozzle from his hole after emptying the bag and orders,"Hold it in for 5 minutes."

The Sub mumbles a small 'yes' with his eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to hold everything in. 

Once the 5 minutes are over, the Dom helps the Sub get down from the table and climb onto the one where he has to squat. He places his phone, still recording, on a stand and places the stand in front of the squatting table so that his Sub's whole body including his face were in the frame.

The Sub soon gets into position, feet spread and planted on either side of the hole on the table, knees touching his collarbones and hands folded over his knees, face contorted in pain, waiting for his Dom's permission to release. The Sub feels the pressure building in this position and instantly brings a small hand down to press against his hole to prevent the fluid from seeping out and starts shaking from the effort to keep it in, "I-I can't h-hold it anymore, please," he begs, looking at his Dom pleadingly who was stood in front of him jerking himself off.

"You can let go now, Louis," the Dom says, removing the Sub's hand from his hole.

The shaking Sub finally releases with a loud cry and orgasms untouched at the same time, streaks of cum landing on his belly. The Dom strokes himself faster as he watches the white fluid gushing out of the Sub's hole and splashing into the bucket below. Louis is breathing heavily as all the fluid flows into the bucket below but Harry notices that his belly is still bulging slightly.

"Yeah, there you go baby, such a good boy. Present yourself," Harry grunts, watching intently, pupils blown as the Sub quickly gets on his hands and knees, showing his wet, slightly gaping hole to his Dom. The Dom, still pumping his length, inserts 2 fingers deep in the Sub's hole at once and removes them with a pop, watching as the twink lets out a sob, hole squirting out the remaining enema fluid, dripping down his balls and thighs and into the bucket. The Dom finally comes hard at the sight, moaning as his abs contract, and releases his load on the Sub's ass. Recovering from his high, he looks at Louis who still in position, his hole and balls covered with milk and his Dom's cum. His belly is streaked by his own cum. Harry walks to where his phone was still recording and stops it, saving the video in his private folder.

"You look absolutely filthy, baby, in the best way" the Dom chuckles, taking a quick picture of Louis in position. Louis giggled, looking back him.

"You can get up, darling.What's your color?" the Dom asks as he helps a sated Louis get down, bringing the Sub into his chest, wrapping both arms around his waist tightly and pressing kisses in his fluffy hair.

"Green, Daddy. I loved that," the Sub murmurs in his Dom's chest, placing a kiss on his pec.

"Daddy loved it too, you were such a good Sub, holding everything in," the Dom whispers lovingly into the Sub's ear, bending down slightly.

Louis blushes at the praise, pulling out of the embrace and looking up at his Daddy. "Daddy, I've got cream on my back," the Sub says, pouting.

Harry laughs and leads Louis toward the wall in the enema room where he was hosed down every morning by his Dom. Subs were typically cleaned by their Doms with a hose but Louis was allowed to use the huge bathtub and the shower in their house whenever he wanted but he preferred being hosed down by his Dom as he thought it was a very intimate non-sexual activity.

"Go stand against the wall, spread your legs, hands on the wall," the Dom orders, removing his sweatpants and grabbing the hose to stand behind Louis.

The Sub stands against the cold wall as ordered and soon feels warm water pelting hard against his back and moving down to the back of his thighs and calves, muscles relaxing instantly.

"Turn around, Louis."

Louis turns around and Harry directs the strong stream of water over his chest, belly, thighs and legs. He turns off the hose and grabs a loofah from the cabinet, squirting the Sub's favourite body wash gel on it.

He scrubs down his body quickly with the loofah, not touching his private parts yet. He does the same when Louis turns around, leaving his ass untouched. Louis had told him in the beginning that he didn't like how the loofah felt against his privates and ever since then the Dom had starting using his hands instead.  
Harry places the loofah back and orders, "Alright, bend forward and hold yourself open for me."

Louis blushes as he bends forward, his face against the wall and brings his hands behind to spread his ass cheeks. The Dom rubs his soapy fingers along his crack a few times. His hand then moves down to clean his taint and balls, and Louis whines, embarrassed. 

Harry pulls down the health faucet attached to the wall and sprays it over his Sub's ass, the soapy water flowing down the drain.

"Face me now, darling," the Dom says sweetly, as he rinses his hands and squirts a bit of non-irritative soap solution on his palm. He always makes sure to use non-irritative products on the delicate skin of his Sub's privates. 

Louis turns to face his Dom who was kneeling in front of him. The Dom gently rubs the soap solution along the Sub's shaft and the Sub flushes, shifting on his feet, not being able to stand still as his Daddy touches his cock. 

He then retracts the foreskin to reveal the Sub's cock head and cleans between the folds with nimble fingers.  
"D-addy!" The Sub protests, feeling his face heat up and his breath quicken. 

"Almost done, love," the Dom grins, dimples appearing, and places a kiss on the Sub's thigh. He washes away the soap with the health faucet and stands up, drying his hands with a hand towel from the cabinet. The room was now steamy and smelt of citrus.

He grabs a large, fluffy light blue dressing gown and envelopes Louis in it, bringing him close and hugging him tightly, "You're so cute, baby," the Dom coos resting his chin on the Sub's soft hair. The Sub giggles and says, "Thank you, Daddy, but you need to take a shower."  
The Dom gasps, faux-offended, and pulls back to raise an eyebrow at his Sub whose blue eyes twinkle with mischief. 

"I am going to take a shower right now, young man, and not just because a certain adorable Sub told me to!" the Dom replies as the corner of his mouth twitches, already walking off into the bathroom, "Go downstairs and have some breakfast, love. I'll be down in a minute." 

The Sub nods, sighing happily and walks downstairs into their huge kitchen where the housekeeper has prepared a steaming breakfast for them.

After having a full breakfast of scrambled eggs, fruit and toast, the two head upstairs into their walk-in closet to get dressed for their TV appearance.

The Dom quickly gets dressed first into a sharp black suit, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his muscular, tattooed arms that the Sub couldn't take his eyes off of.

"What would you like to wear, darling?" the Dom asks, coming to stand next to the Sub, who was still in the cozy dressing gown.

"Umm... how about this Daddy?" the Sub asks, pulling out a short, frilly black skirt. 

"That'd look very cute on you, Louis," the Dom smiles and pulls out a pair of black lace panties and an oversized black band t-shirt, handing it to the Sub.

Louis quickly put on the clothes and goes to stand in front of the full body mirror to fix his hair.

Harry appears behind him, broad chest against his back and wraps his hands around him from behind. "You look perfect," the Dom says, kissing his temple.

The Sub blushes at the compliment as Harry steps away from him to put on his pink collar. 

"All done, Daddy?" the Sub asks, turning to look up at his Dom.

"There's one more thing actually," the Dom murmurs, walking to a drawer and opening it. He runs his fingers along the array of anal plugs and picks out a thick pink jewelled one and a metal cock cage. "Let's put this on you, Louis," the Dom says with a mischievous grin as the Sub's eyes widen in excitement.

"Pull your panties down and lift up your skirt," Harry says, kneeling down in front of him and Louis does so with a flushed face. 

Harry slips on the cock cage on Louis and he hisses at the sensation of the cold metal. "Gorgeous. Turn around," he orders.

Louis turns around feels a lubed, thick plug pushing into his hole slowly. This was one of the bigger ones that left his hole gaping once removed.  
"Ahhh..." Louis moans as it slips inside.

"Okay, we're done, baby," Harry says, standing up.

Louis pulls up his panties and smooths down his skirt. Harry helps him put on his shoes and then they are off to the studio. They step inside the packed studio that has a live audience as well. Nick Grimshaw spots them and pulls them aside to chat before the interview begins.

"Hello, Harry! How are you doing? And who is this cutie?" Nick asks, eyeing Louis with curiosity.

"Hey, Nick. This is my Sub, Louis. Isn't he the prettiest?" Harry asks, looking at Louis with a fond smile and pulling him into his side.

"He is rather beautiful. Welcome to the studio, Louis. I hope you're comfortable. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Nick asks with a gentle smile.

"No, thank you, Sir. I'm good," Louis responds with a smile.

"He's so cute, Harry. Are you planning on showing him off during the interview?" Nick asks. He can't help but eye his curvy body up and down in admiration.

"I would love to, actually. Are you okay with that, Lou?" Harry asks Louis.

"Yeah, Daddy. I don't mind," Louis nods, shrugging dismissively. He didn't mind being nude in public but he had never done it before. The thought of being shown off by his Dom to the public turned him on in fact and Harry was aware of the fact. 

"Good, because I'm sure everyone here would love to see how gorgeous you are, Louis," Nick says, patting Louis' head gently.

"Thank you, Sir," Louis smiles, blushing at the compliment.

Harry places a kiss on his hair and they are made to sit on the sofa placed on the stage. Louis sits on Harry's lap and squirms a little as the plug presses against his prostate. People are rushing about, trying to get everything in order before the interview starts. Nick is sitting behind the huge rectangular interviewer's table, looking through some papers.

"You okay, Louis? Are you nervous?" Harry asks, rubbing his palms on Louis' thighs.

"I'm okay, Daddy. It's just plug is ...um, yeah," Louis trails off, blushing. If he didn't have the cock cage on, he'd be hard right now.

"Oh! If you're uncomfortable during this interview anytime, you can colour out, understand?" Harry asks him, turning him around slightly to meet his eyes.

"Yes, Daddy," Louis nods, bringing Harry's hand up to press a kiss to it.

"Alright!" Nick says loudly, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "We'll start recording now so please quite down now."

Everyone becomes silent and suddenly Louis notices it's just them and Nick on the stage. There are multiple cameras placed all around and the lights are shining brightly on them. Louis can't make out any faces in the audience due to the glare of the lights.

"Welcome to Grimmy's Morning Show. I am your host, Nick Grimshaw and today's special guest is actor Harry Styles. He is here today with his beautiful Sub. Tell us about him, Harry."

"Sure, Nick. This is my Louis. I am very lucky to have him," Harry says, pressing a kiss to his cheek as Louis giggles. 

"Louis, what is it like being Harold's Sub?" Nick questions.

"It's quite nice, actually. I couldn't have asked for a better Daddy," Louis says with a fond smile.

"Aw, how lovely. You two are adorable. Would you like to show him off, Harry?" Nick asks.

"Yeah. Louis, can you go stand in front of the table?" Harry whispers in Louis' ear.

Louis nods and obediently gets up from his lap to walk to the front of Nick's table, facing the audience right in front of a camera. Louis shoots a winning smile at the camera and the audience claps.

"Beautiful, beautiful," Nick says, smiling warmly at the cute Sub.

"Turn around, Louis," Harry orders, wanting to show off his Sub's curvy figure to the audience.

Louis nods and turns around, facing Nick. The camera pans up and down his body.

"Very good. You can come back to me now, Lou," Harry says with a satisfied smirk as he watches the camera men and other workers in the room eyeing his Sub hungrily, wanting to see more. Even Nick looks entirely taken by his beauty.

Louis skips back to Harry happily and sits on his lap.

"Alright, before we move on, we have a special guest here today. It's Samantha! Everyone, please welcome Samantha, she is this weeks's fan of the week," Nick says, clapping as a young woman rushes onto the stage. She looks nervously at Harry.

"Who's your favourite actor, Samantha?" Nick asks, endeared by her reaction.

"Harry!" she said excitedly, already walking towards him. Harry smiles politely and shifts Louis off his lap gently as he stands to greet the fan. 

Harry envelopes her in a hug and speaks to her in a calming voice. She doesn't stop hugging him though, clinging to him tightly. Harry laughs and hugs her again. Louis narrows his eyes at her and tries to keep his mouth shut. He can't stop himself anymore when she starts kissing him on the cheek.

"Get away from my Daddy, you bitch!" Louis spits, standing up from the sofa. He quickly stands up and forcefully pushes her away from Harry.

The crowd falls silent as the girl looks at Louis, shocked and runs off stage with tears streaming down her face. Harry's eyes cut to Louis sharply and he grabs his wrist and pulls him backstage.

Louis follows him with a frown as he hears Nick saying, "Uh-oh, looks like Louis is in trouble."

"Louis, what was that?" Harry asks him in a dangerously calm voice. They're alone here and Louis can faintly hear Nick chatting to the audience on stage.

"Daddy, she was clinging to you way too much. I didn't like it," Louis whines, looking down.

"Darling, she's a fan and you're my Sub. You have nothing to be jealous of. I have to respect my fans. She didn't cross any lines and was being respectful. You, on the other hand ..." Harry trails off, looking at Louis with anger blazing in his eyes.

Louis looks away haughtily, refusing to have eye contact with Harry.

"Oh, I see how it is. Louis, you'll be punished severely for this. The way you talked to her was rude and disrespectful. You insulted my position as your Dom by disobeying me. And now you're refusing to acknowledge me. Tell me, do you want me to do it here or when we go back home?"

Louis sniffles a little, realising what a grave mistake he had committed as Harry was a stern Dom. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I realise my mistake now. I would prefer being punished here," Louis says, pouting.

"Very well, then. You'll be receiving 20 spanks with my belt for being mean to the fan," Harry says and Louis whines.

"You will not be allowed to wear any clothes for a month and I'll administer a public punishment everyday for a week. Also, you won't be allowed to use the bathroom for a week. This for my disrespecting my position as your Dom. Do you think this a fair punishment, Louis?"

"Yeah, Daddy. I think these punishments are justified," Louis agrees reluctantly as he plays with the hem of his shirt.

"Do you want me to administer the spanks here or on stage?" Harry asks him.

"The stage is fine, Daddy," Louis says. He is a little excited at the prospect of being punished on stage, all cameras on him.

"Are you sure, love? We can do it back home, if you want," Harry asks softly, framing his face with both his hands tenderly.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sure. I will colour out if I'm not feeling good," Louis assures him.

"Okay, don't hesitate to colour out. I am angry with your actions today but I'm still your Dom and your safety is my priority," Harry tells him, kissing his forehead. Louis leans into the touch and nods.

"Alright, love, let's head back to the stage," Harry says, holding his hand and walking out onto the stage again.

"They're back! Is everything okay, Harry?" Nick asks, turning to look at them.

"Yes, Nick. Louis has apologised for his behaviour and he wants to be punished for his actions on stage," Harry informs Nick whose eyes widen in surprise.

"Louis, you want to be punished on stage?" Nick asks him to be sure. It was not uncommon for Subs to be punished in public but Nick didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Yes, Sir. I do. I apologise for my crass behaviour earlier," Louis says in a soft voice.

"That's alright, Louis. This sure is a twist! A welcome one though," Nick says, eager to watch Louis' punishment.

"So, Harry, tell us what the punishments are and then we can begin," Nicks says.

"Louis will be receiving 20 spanks with my belt," Harry says and Nick shifts in his seat, feeling himself harden a little. He would love to watch Louis get spanked on camera.

"Alright. I am going to sit on the sofa now," Nick says and stands up from his chair behind the table and goes to sit on the sofa. He wants to enjoy the view as well.

"Louis, what's your colour, love?" Harry asks him before starting.

"Green, Sir," he answers confidently. He looks at the audience and the multiple cameramen few feet away from them and feels everyone's eyes on him. It sends a thrill through his body.

"Okay, take off your panties and bend over the table," Harry orders in a stern voice.

Louis gulps and slides the panties down his legs from underneath his skirt, feeling the cold air against his skin. He hands them to Harry who places them in his pocket.

"Wait!" Nick interrupts just as Louis was about to turn to bend over the table.

"Yes, Nick?" Harry questions.

"We'd like to get a closer look at Louis, if that's okay with you, Harry," he suggests and motions to the main camera man situated directly in front of where they were standing on stage.

"Yeah, okay. Louis, are you okay with that?" Harry asks him once, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine with it, Daddy," Louis assures him, secretly excited about where this was going. Louis absolutely loves being in the spotlight.

"Okay, baby. Lift up your skirt," Harry orders.

Nick watches intently as Louis shyly lifts up his black skirt and exposes his caged cock.

"Look at that! He's in a cage. Get a closer look at it," Nick says excitedly, motioning to the cameraman who zooms in on Louis' privates.

"That's hot, isn't it, folks?" Nick says in awe, eyes fixed on the big screen zoomed in on Louis' caged cock. Louis blushes brightly as he realises that his privates are being displayed on the big screen for everyone to see.

"He's only allowed to cum with my permission so I keep him locked at all times. During punishments, I take it off so that he feels more comfortable," Harry explains, and moves to unlock his cage and free his cock.

Harry places the cage on the table. He stands next to Louis so as to not block the view and grabs his small cock and lifts it up for the camera.  
"He is a Sub so it's quite small, a mere 3 inches as you can see. But I love playing with it." Louis squirms and blushes furiously as Harry pulls his foreskin back to expose his pink cockhead.

"Wow, such a small cocklet. Such a pretty pink cockhead too," Nick says as he brings a hand to squeeze over his bulge. "Do you sound him, Harry?"

"I haven't done it yet, but it's on the list," Harry says, thumbing over his slit teasingly and Louis gasps. The Dom then moves his little cock out of the way and cups his balls with another hand, bringing them forward for the camera.

"He is smooth and nicely shaven here," Harry says squeezing his sac and Louis whines, trying to move away from the touch.

"Cute balls. They're bigger than his cock. How often to spank them, Harry?" Nick asks as the screen shows his sac.  
Harry nods and let's his cock flop down, proving that his balls do in fact hang lower than his tiny cock. Louis' face heats up in embarrassment him but he loves the humiliation at the same time.

"I've never spanked his balls. It's a painful punishment reserved only for very serious offences," Harry says.

Nick nods, palming his bulge through his trousers. Harry smirks as he notices that almost all of the men in the room are hard as they watch his sexy Sub being exposed eagerly. Harry's trousers are tenting as well but they're just getting started and Louis already has everyone's undivided attention.

"Umm, Daddy?" Louis whispers nervously.

"Yes, love. What is it?" Harry asks, worried.

"Daddy, I want to pee really bad," Louis whispers with a blush.

"Oh, we could have some fun with this. Is that okay, love?"

"O-okay, Daddy," Louis nods, hoping that Harry lets him pee soon.

"Is everything okay, Harry?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, yeah. Louis just wants to pee. I like to control it sometimes," Harry tells Nick who raises his eyebrows curiously.

"Louis, you're going to pee in this cup when I tell you to, understood?" Harry asks as he grabs a big empty cup from the table and shows it to Louis. 

"Understood, Daddy," Louis mumbles as the Dom brings the cup and presses it down against his full bladder.

"D-addy, please! I need to pee," Louis whines pathetically, shifting from foot to foot. 

Harry smirks and orders, "Take off your skirt and shirt. Get on all fours on the floor facing the camera and lift up a leg. I want you to pee like a dog." Louis whines as he quickly takes off his clothes, completely naked in a room full of clothed people. He gets in the position, facing the camera and lifts one leg up as his entire body flushes in shame. Harry kneels down and holds his cock, aiming it towards the cup placed on the floor.

"Well, isn't that a sight! Look at him, peeing like a bitch," Nick says, eyeing Louis with pupils blown and squeezing his hard cock through his trousers.

"You can let go now, Louis."

Louis whimpers and the screen shows his cock held by his Dom. His face heats up in embarrassment as he starts peeing into the cup in front of everyone. When he finishes, Harry shakes his cock a little and rubs his slit with a tissue paper. He hands the cup to some poor intern who takes it backstage.

"Okay Louis, stand up now and turn around," Harry orders giving one last squeeze to his small cock.

Louis stands with his head hanging low in humiliation and turns, showing his ass to the camera and the audience.

"Look at how beautifully plump his ass is! Is he plugged now, Harry?" Nick asks as his eyes land on the pink jewel nestled between his cheeks.

"Yes, I put in this jewelled plug this morning. I keep him plugged and full most of the time so that he remains stretched for me," Harry explains as the camera focuses on his ass. Harry squeezes both his cheeks and bounces them a little, watching them jiggle.

"Bend over the table and spread your legs, Louis. I will take the plug out," Harry says and Louis bends over the hard wooden table and spreads his legs, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow in humiliation.

"Look at that sight, folks! Harry's Sub, Louis, bent over the table, exposing everything," Nick says as he finally brings out his hard cock and begins stroking himself lazily.

Harry pries his cheeks open and the camera zooms in again, showing the shining jewelled plug in his hole on the big screen.

Harry takes out the plug slowly, watching as his hole stretches around the thickest part. Louis groans as it finally pops out and leaves his hole gaping slightly.

"That is so hot! Look at his pink hole stretching," Nick comments, continuing to stroke himself to the sight. Harry sees that almost all the men in the room have their cocks out now, including the camera man who is also stroking himself. "Have you ever gaped him, Harry?" Nick asks, eyes fixed on Louis' hole.

"Not yet, but I would like to," Harry says, as he pushes two lubed fingers in his hole and starts scissoring. Louis moans as his hole stretches around his fingers easily. Harry removes them and spreads his cheeks wide with both hands to show the small gape.

"So fucking sexy. Nicely stretched by the thick plug," Nick comments.

Harry smirks and steps back. He takes off his belt, looping it once. "What's your colour, love?"

"Green, Daddy," Louis answers, biting his lip nervously.

"You'll receive 20 spanks. You don't have to count this time."

"Yes, Daddy," Louis says in a quite voice. 

Harry swings the belt, slapping it hard against his cheeks causing Louis to gasp loudly and jolt forward from the force. Harry lands six more swings without giving Louis a break to recover from the pain. Louis cries out after the sixth swing as the hits start to sting. 

"Yeah, get his ass nice and red," Nick grunts, pupils blown as he jerks himself off faster. The camera zooms in on Louis' red ass, body quivering from the pain.

Harry takes a moment to gently massage his reddening cheeks to ease the pain. "You doing okay, love?" Harry asks.

"I'm okay, Daddy. Just h-hurts, is all," Louis reassures, feeling safe in his Daddy's presence even during a public punishment. 

Harry nods and begins swinging the belt again, landing it in rapid succession eight times as the Sub's body rocks forward with each hit. Louis is openly sobbing by the end, bringing his hands back to hide his burning cheeks.

"You're okay, kitten. The spanking is over, you did so good," Harry praises him in a soft tone, helping Louis stand from his bent position and bringing his naked body to his chest for a hug.

"I-I am s-sorry, Daddy. F-for being mean to h-her," Louis babbles out in between his sobs. Harry shushes him and peppers his crying face with kisses. Louis calms down in Harry's embrace after a moment, feeling relaxed. Harry looks around and sees that Nick is tucking himself back in after cuming. So is the main cameraman and the rest of the men in the audience. Harry feels smug that so many men fancy his Sub but only he gets to truly own him as his Dom. 

"Well, this sure was an interesting episode, to say the least. I can say with conviction that all men in this room enjoyed this spectacle very much, myself included," Nick chuckles. "Thank you, Harry and Louis for coming for this interview. And Louis, I hope you learn from this punishment," Nick says, looking sympathetically at Louis' naked form.

Louis nods with a pout and hides his face in Harry's chest as Nick hands Louis' discarded clothes to Harry. "Thank you, everyone!" Harry waves to the crowd and turns back around with Louis and walks off stage and the camera zooms in on Louis' jiggling red, welted ass for one last time.


	2. A Demonstration

Harry carries him to his bedroom and places him on the floor and grabs the soothing lotion from the nightstand. Louis is tired so he immediately flops on the bed on his stomach.  
"I'll put this soothing lotion on you and then you can sleep, baby," Harry tells him and Louis nods, already half asleep.  
Harry quickly applies the lotion on his red bottom and covers the Sub's naked body with a heavy, soft blanket. He kisses his forehead, switches off the light and lays down next to him, cuddling him close.

~~~

Harry wakes up first the next day and carefully gets out of bed so as to not wake up his cute sleeping Sub. He is in the process of making breakfast for them in the kitchen an hour later when he spots Louis poking his head from behind a wall.

"Kitten, I can see you from here!" Harry says, grinning as Louis quickly hides behind the wall again. "Come on out, I have hot pancakes for you," he calls out.

"Daddy, I'm naked!" Louis says from behind the wall.

"Yes, that is your punishment, Louis. Now come here, there's no reason to be embarrassed," Harry says.

Louis appears from behind the wall and slowly walks into the main kitchen area with flushed cheeks where Harry is cooking. He cups his cock with both hands as Harry turns from the stove to face him.

"Ah, ah, take off your hands from there," Harry instructs sternly. Louis pouts but removes his hands as ordered.

"Good," Harry smiles at his Sub. "Turn around, let me see how your ass looks," Harry says and Louis turns around and shows his ass. "It's still a little red from yesterday but there are no welts or bruises. I'll apply some more lotion later. Does it hurt, Louis?"

"Not really, only when I sit on a hard surface," Louis answers.

"Alright, go sit on the sofa. I'll bring you some pancakes." He turns around to make him a plate.

"Daddy, I wanna use the bathroom, can I?" Louis asks, looking at the Dom hopefully.

"No, Louis. You know your punishment is not being allowed to use the bathroom. Do you need to pee?" Harry questions.

"Yeah." Louis nods, looking down.

"Then we'll head out." Harry attaches a leash to the Sub's collar. "Hands folded behind your back and no hiding yourself. Wear your shoes."

"Okay, Daddy." The Sub slides his shoes on, folds his hands behind his back and walks behind the Dom who leads him out of the house and to the dog park near their house where people are present, including other naked Subs.

Louis feels very exposed and submissive as he walks naked behind Harry and sees everyone watching him. 

"Color, Louis?" Harry asks when they reach the entrance of the park.

"Green, Daddy," Louis says. He secretly loves it when other Doms openly gawk at him.

Harry leads him to a giant tree in the middle of the park and a few people gather around to see. 

"Alright, Louis, I want you to face the people and pee squatting down," Harry says sternly.

Louis whines as he squats down, facing a couple of men and women who are curiously watching. He blushes when he sees some of the people filming him with their phones. 

A thrill runs down his spine as he starts peeing in the presence of other people. 

When he finishes, Harry kneels in front of him and runs his fingers through his hair soothingly. "Such a good Sub you are, Louis," Harry says, helping him stand and places a kiss on his nose. Louis preens at the compliment and cuddles close to Harry.

"C'mon, time for a quick bath now," Harry says. 

"Here, Daddy ?!" Louis asks, mortified at being washed by his Dom in public.

"No, kitten. I'll give you a quick rinse in our garden, where only the neighbors can get a peek," Harry informs him and Louis nods, feeling relieved on hearing that since their compound walls are quiet high and only the next door neighbors can see their garden from a higher floor. He follows Harry back to their house with a bright blush on his cheeks as he sees people taking his picture and eyeing him up and down. 

Once in the garden, Harry takes off the Sub's shoes, collar and leash and brings out the garden hose. 

"Okay, Louis. Stand with your back against that wall, place your hands on your head and spread your legs. The water is hot, the way you like it, so don't worry," Harry says, starting the tap.

Louis nods and glances at their neighbor's house once to check if anyone was watching. Their neighbor is a young, attractive, single Dom who is good friends with Harry. His name is Andrew and he has brown hair and grey eyes that Louis has always admired. Louis sighs in relief when he doesn't see him and gets in position, spreading his legs. 

Harry directs the stream of water all over his body and thighs as the Sub closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water.

"Now, I want you to do the downward dog pose with your ass facing our neighbor's house," Harry instructs, closing the tap.

"Oh uh-um, okay, Daddy," Louis stutters as he remembers how exposing the position will be. But this is a part of his punishment, he figures, and this is meant to be humiliating and uncomfortable. He takes a deep breath and gets in the position as his face heats up in shame.

"Spread your legs a little- yes, like that. I'll clean you, let me just grab a washcloth," Harry says and walks away.

Louis sighs and mentally curses himself. If he hadn't been so rude to that nice fan, none of this would've happened. But then again, he would've indulged in some other kind of mischief regardless. 

"You guys trying out naked yoga?"

Louis almost jumps upon hearing their neighbor's voice and groans. He turns his head around anyway and is met with the sight of their neighbor, Andrew, watching him curiously from his balcony.

"Hey, Andrew! And no, we're not doing yoga. Louis here got himself in big trouble yesterday and this is a part of his punishment actually," Harry explains to him as he approaches Louis with a wet washcloth.

The shame that Louis has been feeling since the morning multiplies as he feels Harry fondling his balls in front of Andrew, even though Louis knows that Andrew can't possibly see everything from his balcony. 

"Gotcha. I'll give you two some privacy," Andrew says, giving them a thumbs up and Louis breathes a sigh of relief.

"No, Andrew, you can watch if you want. In fact, I insist you do," Harry tells him and Louis quietly whines, cursing his luck.

"Alright, if you say so, man. What are you guys doing anyway?" Andrew asks. Louis prays in his mind that Harry doesn't go into too much detail but knowing how strict Harry is regarding punishments, he most likely will, just to embarrass him further.

"Louis is not allowed to use the bathroom as a punishment so I took him to the dog park to pee and now I'm giving him a bath outside," Harry explains and Louis tries to hide his burning face as best as he can in the position.

Andrew nods in understanding and continues watching them. 

Harry kneels down behind him so as to not block Andrew's view and starts rubbing the wet cloth over the Sub's balls and pulls his cock behind to rub the shaft. Louis lets out a small moan as the Dom rubs the soft cloth over the tip of his cock.

"Stand with your chest against the wall, kitten. I'll give you a quick cleansing enema and then we can go inside for breakfast," Harry says and brings a small enema bag and tube. 

Louis gets up from the position and goes to stand with his chest touching the concrete wall. "Louis, I think we should call Andrew over. He's young and inexperienced. I could teach him a thing or two about Subs. He might want to touch you though and take pictures or film you. What do you say?" 

Louis thinks about it for a moment. He had spoken to Andrew a few times before and had found him to be very nice and friendly, not to mention attractive. He doesn't mind being touched by Andrew either as he felt safe in his presence and Harry wouldn't let any harm come to him. And he loves it when Doms get turned on by him and take pictures of him. He knows this is a part of his punishment and would be humiliating but it could be fun as well. He nods. "Okay, Daddy. As long as you're here."

"Of course, baby. I'm not going anywhere," Harry tells him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Andrew! C'mon over, I'll teach you a little about Subs," Harry calls out and Andrew shoots him a smile and sprints downstairs to get to their house.

Louis uses both of his hands to cup his cock and balls to shield them from Andrew even though he has his back turned. Louis is fully expecting to be reprimanded for his action by Harry but the Dom smirks and says, "I'll let you cover yourself for now. It builds up more suspense for Andrew, who I'm pretty sure hasn't seen a naked Sub yet." 

Louis simply breathes a sigh of relief, grateful to be able to hang on to whatever little dignity he has left. 

Andrew appears in their garden a moment later, a little out of breath from sprinting. Harry gives him a smile. "Hello, Andrew, it's nice to see you."

"Hey Harry, Louis," Andrew gives them both a smile. His smile dims a little when sees Louis standing with his back facing them and quickly averts his gaze. "Oh no, Louis! What did you do to get your ass so red?" he asks, worried.

"Well, let's just say he was being very bratty and rude yesterday. So he is being punished for a month," Harry says, glaring at Louis as the Sub hangs his head in shame. "Did you watch the latest episode of Nick Grimshaw's show?" Harry asks Andrew.

"No. What's special about it?" Andrew asks, quirking his eyebrow.

"Just watch it. I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Harry says, giving him a wink as Louis groans, cheeks burning.

Andrew gives them an amused smile but shrugs. "Alright, I will. So what's going on?" he asks, vaguely gesturing to the enema bag. 

"Well, you like male Subs, don't you? How much do you know about a male Sub's body?" Harry asks him. Louis is still standing with his chest touching the wall, back turned towards them, eager to see where this is going.

"Yeah, I like male Subs but I haven't been with one and haven't seen one up close either," Andrew admits sheepishly, stealing quick, discreet glances at Louis, not sure if he's allowed to openly look yet. Louis is surprised upon hearing his answer but Andrew is only 20 years old, 4 years younger than him and Harry is 27 so it makes sense, he figures.

"That's okay, Andrew. I will show you. There are so many things you could do to a Sub's body and so many ways you can play with it. I'll demonstrate a few things on my Sub, Louis. It has only been a week since I got him so I haven't tried most things with him yet," Harry says, gesturing to Louis. "I'll show you how to administer an enema first."

"An enema, okay, let's do it," Andrew says eagerly, excitement visible in his eyes.

"It is given to clean them thoroughly every morning but you can use enemas for punishments and pleasure as well. I'm doing the cleansing one now. Watch closely," Harry says as Andrew nods and moves closer to stand behind Louis, next to Harry.

"Louis, bend at your waist and push out your ass," Harry says and the Sub does so, blushing as he realizes that Harry would be demonstrating everything on his body for Andrew.

"So there are a couple of different positions for this- standing up, like Louis is doing right now, on all fours, on the back with knees pulled up to the chest, on the side with knees pulled up, lying on the stomach with one leg pushed up ...The main thing is to have clear access to their hole so that you put the nozzle in," Harry explains and Andrew listens intently, already feeling himself getting hard. 

"This is the saline enema. Can you spread him open for me Andrew?" Harry asks, smirking as Andrew's face heats up. 

"Y-you sure? I can touch him?" Andrew asks, sounding a little hopeful.

"Yes, you can. I've asked him and he's okay with it," Harry says, mouth curving upwards when he spots Andrew's prominent bulge.  
He hasn't even seen all of Louis yet but he's already hard. 

Andrew takes a deep breath before moving into Louis' space. "Okay, Louis tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any point," Andrew says.

"I will, Sir," Louis responds and pushes his ass out further upon Harry's order.

Andrew nods and spreads his cheeks wide, exposing his hole. Louis turns his head to try and see what's going on, resting his cheek against the wall.

"Good. See his hole?" Harry asks, pointing to it with his index finger. Louis blushes and squirms, realizing that Harry is determined to humiliate Louis in every way possible.

"Yeah, it's such a tight little thing though, how is that going to fit in there?" Andrew asks, eyes not moving from Louis' exposed hole.

"There are lots of ways to stretch a Sub's hole. If you finger them long enough, their holes will start to recognize your touch and will open up with minimal effort. But for that to happen you have to have them impaled on 3 of your fingers for 4-5 hours each day for a month.Then after a month of doing that, it will recognize your touch. It's amazing, really, but takes a lot of time," Harry explains and circles Louis' rim a few times with lube. Andrew nods, face red.

Harry continues, "I haven't done that yet, I just use anal plugs since it's less work. Keep their hole full with a plug and it'll stretch just fine. But don't finger them first thing in the morning. Clean them out first and then you can play with their hole as much as you want," he explains as he pushes the nozzle against his rim. Louis groans a little at the discomfort and lets out a whimper as the hard metal pushes past his tight rim and enters his hole and starts filling him up with fluid.

"You can let go now, Andrew."

Andrew nods and steps back. 

"Once the bag is empty, he will hold it in for a few minutes and when the cramps start, you lead them to the toilet stall," Harry informs him, watching the Sub's belly bulging.

"This is kinda hot, to be honest," Andrew says, eyes fixed on Louis' ass. 

"It is, isn't it?" Harry smirks.

They stand behind Louis, lazily palming themselves through their pants and wait for the bag to empty itself.

"Now that the bag is empty, you remove the nozzle and wait for the cramps to start," Harry says as he removes it and Louis clenches his hole, not wanting to let anything out.

"You instruct them to clench their hole so that nothing seeps out. Here, you can see how hard his hole is clenching," Harry says as he spreads Louis's cheeks again to show his quivering hole.

"Yeah, wow," Andrew says, licking his lips as he watches.

Louis whimpers then, "Daddy, can I go please? It's starting to hurt."

"Okay, baby. Go to that stall there and when you're done, come to the kitchen," Harry says pointing to the a small stall he had installed in his garden for such type of activities.

"Thank you, Sirs," Louis says politely, turning around to face them with his hands still covering himself and then quickly walks to the stall. He shuts the door, thankful for the little privacy he has and squats over the toilet, whimpering as he lets go.

"He's such a polite little Sub," Andrew comments as they walk into the kitchen. 

Harry chuckles as he prepares three plates for them. "He can be a right menace sometimes, trust me."

Louis walks into the kitchen a minute later, his stomach growling. 

"There you are, kitten. Come take your plate and go sit on the soft cushioned sofa," Harry tells him, handing him a plate of eggs, pancakes and toast.

Louis glances at Andrew who is sitting on the stool, eating. The Sub uses one hand to take the plate and keeps his privates shielded with the other. "Thank you, Daddy." 

Louis walks into their hall where the sofa is placed and sits comfortably with his legs spread, not worried about covering himself and starts eating. He can hear the two of them conversing about Subs, mostly Andrew asking questions to Harry.

"Louis when you finish your food, come to the playroom," Harry calls out from the kitchen.

"Yes, Daddy!" Louis answers and wonders about what Harry has in store for him next. He finishes his food in the next fifteen minutes. When he goes into the kitchen to place his plate in the sink, no one is there. He drinks some water and quickly makes his way to the playroom which is located in the basement of their house.

He covers himself with his hands before entering the room. Harry and Andrew are standing near one of the shelves and Harry is telling him about the different types of anal plugs. 

Harry notices him and smiles. "Come in, kitten." 

Louis walks inside and awkwardly stands in the middle of the room and Harry and Andrew come to stand in front of him. 

"Alright, Louis. This is what we're going to do- I'm going to educate Andrew about the male Sub's body. I want you to lie down on the carpet and pull your knees up to your chest," Harry informs him with a glint in his eyes and Louis immediately flushes. Harry knows Louis hates this position because it leaves him completely exposed. 

"Daddy," Louis whines, looking at Harry with pleading eyes, not ready to completely expose himself yet.

"Color, Louis?"

"I'm green, Daddy," Louis says confidently.

Harry sighs. "Okay then, I'll start with the nipples first but after that you have to get in the position, Louis."

"Yes, Daddy," Louis says, thankful for being able to cover himself for a little bit longer.

"Now stand straight, Louis- good. Andrew, look here- " Harry beckons Andrew closer. "A Sub's nipples are quiet sensitive and Louis is no different. Go ahead and touch them," Harry says, shooting him a small smile.

Andrew hesitates a little but then takes a step forward and lightly rubs his thumb over the Sub's nipples a few times, causing the Sub to shiver at the sensation. 

"They got hard!" he exclaims and starts gently pinching them.

"Yeah, you can use nipple clamps on them to keep them constantly stimulated," Harry says and walks to a shelf and brings back nipple clamps.

"Here- let's see how he reacts, I haven't used these on him yet," Harry says, handing them to Andrew. 

Andrew nods and applies the two clamps to the Sub's nipples, connected by a cold metallic chain. Louis gasps when Harry pulls on the chain a little.

"You can do another interesting thing to a Sub's nipples. So there's this formulation that they can drink and it causes their nipples to become puffy and swollen. The size of breast tissue doesn't change, only the nipples do and they start producing milk," Harry says as Andrew's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh wow, I didn't know that! I wonder what that milk would taste like," Andrew says, playing with the nipple clamps causing Louis to squirm.

"I've heard that it tastes sweet. They can produce it for up to 6 hours and you can hook them up to a milking machine to collect it. We'll try that with Louis next time," Harry tells him with a sly grin and removes the clamps, rubbing the reddened nubs soothingly.

"Can't wait," Andrew says with a chuckle, eyeing the Sub's nipples. 

"Alright, now Louis, get in position on the carpet. Andrew, you have our permission to film or take photos anytime. This is for educational purposes, after all," Harry says with a smirk and Andrew nods, blushing.

Louis gets beet red with shame and lies down on the floor, using his hands to pull his knees up to his chest, putting everything on display for the two Doms. 

"Yeah, such a good boy for me," Harry coos as they both kneel down on the floor at his foot end. "Okay, Andrew, get a nice long look- this is what a typical male Sub's body looks like." 

Louis closes his eyes in shame as Andrew looks over Louis' body, eyes trailing all over his nude form. 

"Is this how small their cocks are normally? It's like a little cocklet!" Andrew says in awe and Louis' eyes fly open. His face heats up when he sees Andrew looking at his cock in fascination, and it turns him on. 

Harry huffs out a laugh. "Yes, Subs have smaller cocks but bigger balls," he says pointing to the Sub's full, smooth sac. Louis squirms, embarrassed, as they talk about his private parts so casually. He loves the degradation and feels his cock twitching.

"I gave him the enema already so we can play with his hole now. I'll stretch him out with my fingers first and then I'll use a speculum so you can get a good look inside as well," Harry says, smirking when Louis audibly gulps.

Andrew squeezes his hard cock through his shorts and says, "Yeah, I'd love to see that, but I can't get over his cute little cock."

"Wanna play with it?" Harry asks, as he palms himself through his pants. Seeing Louis in this position gets him hard in no time.

"Yes, just let me take a quick picture first," Andrew says as he pulls out his phone and stands up to take a full picture of Louis in position from above and Louis turns his head to hide his burning face the best he can. Then Andrew sits down again and takes a picture from the foot end, focusing on the Sub's privates. "Perfect," he says and places his phone on the carpet.

"Okay, Andrew you can touch his cock, I'll go get a few things," Harry says and stands up to go to the shelves again.

Louis looks down and sees Andrew lifting up his hard cock and turning it this way and that, as if examining it. Harry appears a minute later carrying a few things in his hands.

Andrew gently pulls the foreskin back, revealing the pink cock head. He slides his thumb over the tip, making Louis shudder. "His cock is so cute and small, I want to play with it all day!" Andrew exclaims as he squeezes the Sub's cock, making him moan softly.

"You can put a thin metallic rod in his pee hole- this is called 'sounding'. Lubricate it, make sure it's sterilized and then insert it in," Harry explains, showing the thin, long rod to Andrew.

"Woah! Wouldn't that hurt him?" 

"No, it can be very pleasurable if done correctly but you have to be very careful. I'll show you," Harry says and Andrew nods, pulling his hand back from Louis' cock. Louis watches anxiously as Harry rubs some lube over his cock head. Harry slowly inserts the rod inside and Louis cries out, more from the shock than the actual discomfort and then relaxes as it starts to feel good. Once inside, Harry starts to slide it in and out slowly and Louis bites his lips, trying not to moan too loudly.

"Does that feel good, Louis?" Andrew asks him, as he pulls out his hard length and starts stroking himself to the sight.

"Y-yes, Sir. Feels really good," Louis says, closing his eyes in pleasure as some precome dribbles out. Harry twists it inside some more and Louis whimpers when he pulls it out completely. He puts the rod in a box to be cleaned later.

"Okay, Louis, can you pee now? It's best to make the Sub urinate soon after a sounding session to flush out any bacteria from the urethra," Harry says.

"Yes, Daddy. Where should I pee?" Louis says, sitting up from his position.

Harry slides a ceramic bowl closer to him and smirks. "Show Andrew what a good little pup you are." 

Louis whines but complies as he gets on all fours and lifts one leg up. Andrew looks a bit startled first but gets over the shock quickly. He grins and continues stroking himself.

"Andrew, would you like to aim his cock towards the bowl?"

"Y-yes!" Andrew says excitedly, eager to touch the Sub's cock.

Louis watches as Andrew kneels next to him and his hand wanders down his body. He aims the Sub's cock with his fingers and pulls his foreskin back.

"Okay Louis, start peeing," Harry orders. Andrew watches in fascination as the starts to Sub pee on Harry's command. 

"Woah, how do you train him to pee on command?" Andrew asks as he shakes the Sub's cock when he's done.

"It takes time but you can train them to hold it in for as long as they can. You can make them drink lots of water first and then make them hold it in when they wish to pee. Louis, get back in position," Harry says as Louis nods and lies back on the carpet, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

Harry takes the bowl and goes to the bathroom that is connected to the playroom. In the meantime, Andrew plays with the Sub's cock.

Harry returns a minute later. "So you can play with their cocks by sounding, or you can use a cock cage like this one," Harry explains, showing a metallic cock cage to Andrew and then putting it on Louis. "This way they can't touch themselves."

"Yeah, that looks sexy," Andrew says and takes a picture of Louis' caged cock. Harry takes the cage off and pumps the Sub's cock a few times.

"Then coming to the balls- go ahead and feel them, Andrew," Harry says and Louis turns red when Andrew cups his sac and lightly squeezes it.

"They're soft and heavy," Andrew says, cupping his balls completely in his palm.

"So there's a way to make them heavier and bigger. There's another formulation that you can make them drink-" Harry says as he casually touches Louis's perineum with his finger, "-and it makes their balls full and heavy. They become very horny, begging for their hole to be filled. So depending on the strength of the formulation, you can keep the Sub in this state for as long as 6 hours. I know some Doms who like to keep their Subs needy and horny all the time and have them hooked up to a fucking machine in the back and a milking machine in the front," Harry says, and smirks when Andrew squeezes his hard cock at Harry's words.  
Louis perks up upon hearing about the formulation, interested.

"That sounds very fascinating. I presume you've never done it with Louis?" Andrew asks.

"I haven't but I'm going to soon." Harry helps Louis sit up and hands him a glass of water and and a granola bar. "Here Louis, have this. We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Daddy," Louis says. He drinks some water and bites into the granola bar as Harry takes Andrew to show him their sex toy collection.

Louis finishes eating and sits idly, tugging at his cock as he thinks about how the Doms were going to play with him next.

They come back after a while and Harry smirks when he sees Louis touching himself.

"Having fun all by yourself, kitten?"

Louis blushes and pulls his hand back. "Sorry, Daddy, I was waiting for you."

"Whatever you say, kitten. Now, I want you to present yourself," Harry orders as he and Andrew kneel down in front of Louis.

"Y-yes, Daddy," Louis says and gets on his hands and knees, arches his back and pushes his ass out. He turns his face, cheek resting on the carpet. His face turns crimson as brings his hands behind and holds his cheeks open for the Doms to see.

"Yeah, there you go, on display for Daddy," Harry says in a low voice as Louis softly whimpers.

Andrew groans at the sight and takes out his phone to take a picture.

"We'll play with his hole now. See, Andrew, you take some lube first-" Harry squirts some onto his fingers- "and then finger them. Don't go too fast, it can hurt." He circles his fingers over the Sub's rim a couple of times and then steadily applies pressure with his index finger. Louis gasps when Harry's finger pushes past his tight rim and enters his hole. Harry squirts some more lube on his hole and pumps his finger a few times before adding a second one. He scissors them, avoiding the Sub's prostate and then takes them out.

"Alright, Andrew, go ahead," Harry says, smirking at him.

"Oh wow, okay. Louis, please tell me if I hurt you," Andrew says, nervous.

Louis feels himself smiling at Andrew's thoughtfulness despite the shame he has been feeling. "Don't worry, Sir, I will."

"Okay, then." Andrew nods, taking a deep breath before circling his index finger over the Sub's hole. "Wow, it's so tight!" He slowly pushes his index finger past his rim and Louis bites his lip as it enters him.

"Oh fuck, it's so warm," Andrew says as he wiggles his finger inside the Sub's hole and strokes himself with his other hand at the same time.

"Try and find his prostate," Harry says as he tugs his cock at the sight of Louis being fingered by another Dom.

Andrew nods as he adds another finger and starts pumping them in and out. Louis moans loudly when Andrew finds his spot. 

Andrew grins and starts massaging it with his fingers, making Louis writhe in pleasure.

"Ahh, ah, Sir, please," Louis begs, pushing his ass back, wanting desperately to touch his leaking cock.

"No, Louis," Harry says flatly. "Okay, Andrew stop now. He's enjoying himself too much."

Andrew chuckles and removes his fingers. He then spreads the Sub's cheeks with both hands to look at his hole causing the Sub to whine in embarrassment. "Such a pretty pink hole you got there, Louis," Andrew says, eyes fixed on the small gape.

"You can try and insert your fist if you want but go slow," Harry says and Andrew nods eagerly. Louis' breath hitches and he hides his heated face in the crook of his arm.

Andrew works up to 4 fingers and Louis moans the entire time. He finally pushes his fist in and Louis cries out as it enters him. Andrew starts pumping his fist, turning Louis into a spluttering mess.

"Okay, now take out your fist and Louis I want you to push it out at the same time," Harry says and Louis nervously nods his head.

Andrew pumps it one more time before removing his fist and Louis whines as he pushes, making his hole gape.

"Yeah, there you go baby. Look at that pink hole gaping," Harry grunts, stroking his cock to the sight.

"So hot," Andrew mutters as he takes a quick picture of Louis's gaping hole. 

Louis pants as he brings a hand down to squeeze his cock.

"Louis, do you want to receive today's punishment now or later?" Harry asks, slapping the Sub's hand away from his cock. Louis thinks about it for a moment before responding.

"I'd rather get done with it now, Daddy," Louis says.

"Okay, Andrew can learn how to administer a punishment to a bratty Sub," Harry says, chuckling when Louis whines.

"What of kind of punishment is it, Harry?" Andrew asks.

"I will apply something on his hole and spank it 5 times. Color, Louis?"

"G-green, Daddy," Louis says and feels Harry applying something cold to his stretched hole and his eyes widen as it soon starts to burn.

"Daddy! Don't want icy hot, daddy," Louis whines and squirms as the burning sensation intensifies.

"That's what naughty boys get," Harry says, rubbing his hand over his lower back in soothing circles. "Don't worry, I only applied a little. Now, time for your spanks."

Harry brings his hand down and slaps it over the Sub's burning hole, making him jolt forward. He quickly spanks his hole four more times, making it red and puffy as the Sub whimpers.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Louis mumbles in a small voice, regretting what he did that day as he feels the stinging pain. 

Harry runs his fingers through the Sub's hair in a soothing manner. "It's okay, kitten. You took the spanks so well. I'll rub off the icy hot, your punishment for today is over." He grabs a tissue to rub off the icy hot and helps Louis stand up. He hugs the Sub, muttering praises softly in his ear.

"How are you feeling, kitten?" Harry asks, pushing the Sub's hair away from his eyes.

"I'm feeling okay, Daddy. Wanna cum and then sleep," Louis says, pointing to his leaking cock. Being punished and humiliated in front of anohter Dom has made him incredibly hard but Harry hasn't allowed him to come yet.

"You wanna cum? Go ahead," Harry says with a smirk, gesturing to the array of sex toys.

"No, Daddy. No toys. Just my hand," Louis says with a blush, hand already moving down to grip his cock.

"Get on all fours, kitten," Harry orders and grabs the metallic speculum as the Sub gets in position. He lets out a squeak as he feels the speculum pushing inside his sensitive hole and splitting him open.

"Yeah, there you go, kitten. Hole exposed for Daddy. Daddy and Andrew would like to cum inside you, is that okay kitten?"

"Yeah, Daddy please," Louis begs, hands itching to touch his hard cock.

"You can touch yourself now, Louis," Harry finally gives him permission.

Louis starts pulling at his cock and moans when he hears Harry and Andrew stroking themselves behind him.

"Look so good like this, kitten. Ass in the air, hole stretched out for Doms to use," Harry grunts as he aims his cock at the Sub's gaping hole and empties inside.

"Fuck," Harry swears as he comes down from his high. He looks at Andrew next to him who is jerking himself off. "Go on Andrew, use his hole," Harry says with a smirk as Andrew groans and shoots his load in the Sub's hole.

Louis cums at the same time with a loud moan, the thought of being used by two Doms pushing him to the edge.  
He pants heavily as Harry removes the speculum. "Push it out, kitten," Harry orders, spreading the Sub's cheeks. Andrew starts filming as the Sub pushes the cum out with a whimper. Andrew pushes two fingers in the Sub's used hole and then fondles the Sub's full sac covered by the cum trickling down.

"D-addy... I'- fuzzy," Louis says in a small voice, eyes falling shut as his knees buckle under him.

"Looks like he's in Sub space. You have to give them the utmost care now, Andrew, because they're very vulnerable right now," Harry explains as he quickly turns the Sub on his back and cleans his privates with a soft cloth before lifting him up bridal style.

"We didn't push him too far, did we?" Andrew asks, tucking himself back in.

"No, a Sub falls in this space when they've had the maximum pleasure. They tend to sleep for hours in order to recover after a session like this. Wait for me in the living room, I'll be back."

Andrew nods and waits in the living room as Harry goes upstairs in their bedroom to tuck Louis in the bed.

"You did so well today, my kitten. Go to sleep, I'll be back in a minute," Harry murmurs to a sleeping Louis and places a tender kiss on his forehead.

He comes back down and sees Andrew on his phone, waiting by the front door.

"I assume you had fun today?" Harry asks with a grin.

"A lot of fun, my god. I definitely need to get a Sub after this!" Andrew says dreamily.

"Subs require a lot of care and love so I want you to be sure before you get one. It's an enormous responsibility," Harry tells him seriously.

"Yeah, you're right, Harry. I love the idea of having a Sub but I'm not sure if I'll be able to provide for one right now," Andrew says.

"That's okay, you have plenty of time. In the meanwhile, you can come tomorrow for another session if you'd like. I'll be inviting a few of my Dom friends too," Harry says.

"Yeah, I'd love to! Thanks a lot, Harry. For teaching me. You're a good Dom," Andrew says with a smile.

"Thank you, Andrew. You'll be a good Dom one day too," Harry says, patting his shoulder.

Andrew blushes and bids him farewell. That night when Andrew lies in his bed, he boots up his laptop and clicks on the latest Nick Grimshaw episode.  
He comes twice by the time the episode ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open for one-shot prompts!


End file.
